Seis y se tuercen las esquinas
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Semi-AU. Hide le comenta en voz baja como una brisa colándose por la ventana o sus manos bajo su camisa que por él haría el esfuerzo de leerse La Divina Comedia y terminar llorando sal. Kaneki le cree. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** #010 [Los festivos cómplices; fandom_insano]

 **N/A:** este fic va para **OuttaControl845** por el tópico "A pedido…" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Espero que a Outta le guste :-D se lo doy con muchos nervios y experimentando con la pareja.

 **Advertencias:** Semi-AU, leve OoC, y mi habitual escritura alucinógena, bye.

* * *

 **i–**

 **H** ide es joven y huele a atardecer.

Tiene los huesos colorados, el corazón raspado y cubierto de pegatinas, y una sonrisa de pez de plata tironeando sus labios hasta que estos se pintan de carmesí (igual que las manos de Ken, que van rojas, rojas, rojas como

su recuerdo palpable al otro lado de la cama).

Hide es un estudiante promedio, que debe esforzarse en conseguir calificaciones decentes por no decir pasables, a quien le fascinan las canciones en inglés aunque no las comprenda —es esta palabra tan pegajosa sabes, «l-l-love» ¿a que suena chulísima?—, y repele los libros porque le aburren y no desea ser aburrido. Una vez le comenta en voz baja como una brisa colándose por la ventana o sus manos bajo su camisa que por él haría el esfuerzo de leerse La Divina Comedia y terminar llorando sal. Kaneki le cree.

Hide se peina el cabello como un erizo aunque sea antiestético o no vaya a la moda, y es de manera natural sin necesidad de gel. Luego se acomoda las espigas-púas y queda decente (guapo), con el pelo hacia atrás. Un río de maíz, tan cálido, tan familiar, descendiendo por su nuca. Ken le toca el cabello a veces por las noches, y se disculpa porque va a ensuciarle en escarlata pecado, pero él un poco muy fuerte le replica que no hay problema (que nunca lo hubo) y le permite hacer, siempre sonriéndole de una forma casi dolorosa. —sus dientes se aprietan como asustados y sus costillas como en añoranza—.

Hide brilla, sólo porque lo intenta.

(está enamorado de un ghoul).

 **ii–**

Su primer encuentro no debería haber ocurrido jamás, así lo dicta la sociedad, por lo menos.

Hide no lo busca ni hace amago de saber su existencia. Ghouls los hay por montones, camuflados en caras pálidas o sonrisas insinuantes, altos y bajos, hombres y mujeres, todos peligrosos. Los noticieros advierten que hay un caso de un Glotón en el distrito donde vive y se debe ser precavido, más no le presta atención.

Que su cotidianeidad consiste en ir al colegio, bromear con algunos compañeros, volver a su departamento y pensar que los conejos mueren en soledad y que él no es ningún conejo y ha estado solo desde que posee memoria entonces no hay caso.

Luego un día se rompe con un sonoro _craccccccck_ lo establecido y Hide sólo sabe que hay un ruido muy ruidoso (pues le gustan las redundancias, después de aprender su significado en un diccionario) en el callejón que da a la ventana de su habitación. Curioso y tal vez entusiasmado, pero no temeroso, se pone un par de zapatillas y sale a ver qué —o quién— lo ha provocado. Y espera un gato callejero, un perro extraviado, unos niños jugando a que son caballeros de un fuerte, lo que sea, excepto–

Drip-drip-drop.

El olor a sangre fresca, sangre recién derramada, sangre inocente.

–otro muchacho. Uno que extiende las entrañas de una joven como si de una cortina se tratase, que hurga en sus especias de órganos jugosos, que masca y tritura. Hambriento.

Drip-drip-drop.

Hide abre mucho la vista y se le va el aire y el habla y sólo puede permanecer de pie, observando ese cuadro surrealista, en silencio. Las luces de los autos que pasan en la calle más próxima aumentan su sombra, de los dos, en ese rincón inhóspito desconocido por la amabilidad. Nota que su cabello es blanco (rojizo) de abismo sin fondo, que está de espaldas a él, e ignora su presencia.

Es un ghoul. Ocupado. Con un cadáver.

Es su oportunidad de escabullirse.

No obstante–

Hide da un respingo. Leve, casi de nada. Más lo suficientemente alto para que el ghoul lo oiga, y receloso se dé la vuelta para verlo. Hay carne en sus labios, hay una ebullición en su mirada y (un ojo, sólo uno de sus ojos está pintado en brea).

— Oh —musita—, ¿es el nuevo look de los ghouls o qué?

No sabe por qué suelta semejante patraña en semejantes circunstancias. Pero hay algo en su pregunta que hace al muchacho tensar menos los hombros y no saltarle directo a la yugular.

Se observan.

Nítidamente.

Ninguno se mueve ahí. Ni siquiera el tiempo.

 **iii–**

Al día siguiente Hide se sorprende con sinceridad de hallarse vivo y sin amputaciones o laceraciones como mínimo, sentando en su pupitre de la universidad Kamii para la clase de historia.

Un compañero que se sienta a su lado le cuestiona ¿por qué ese rostro tan desenfocado? (se te han zafado los cables, Nagachika). Y él se encuentra muy, muy tentado a decir la verdad.

«Nada hombre, sólo que ayer tuve una experiencia de muerte y salí ileso y he considerado ser budista o algo así».

— Uhm, ¡nah! Me desvelé hasta tarde. Nada más —miente en vez de eso. Ya que es más sensato, y él (él... ¿le permitió vivir?) debe seguir (¿seguir los pasos del monstruo que huyó y le dejó irse para encontrarlo y que en ésta ocasión sí le asesine?) su rutina (la que ya está fracturada en mil menos siete pétalos de girasol).

No hay posibilidades de retorno. Lo entiende.

"Que la Parca tomó su hoz y la balanceó a escasos centímetros de su rostro como un péndulo, más no le cortó con su filo de soledad gris, únicamente osciló la cuchilla, y osciló de nuevo una y otra vez–"

Francamente aquello le intriga.

¿Por qué un ghoul no mata a un humano si la oportunidad se le concede?

(Y lo de su único ojo resulta inusitado también). Todo eso carece de sentido, como el cielo recubierto de celofán de la tarde. Hide razona que tiene que investigarlo. Pronto. Su incertidumbre le infecta los tallos y las piernas, volviéndolos rígidos ante la expectativa inminente conforme avanza el día y llega la hora de regresar a casa. Pasa por el callejón, aguardando algo —alguien— del que no tiene idea si siquiera estará allí.

Pero–

Sí está.

(—Y no me conoces ni yo a ti pero creo que eres mi alma gemela).

Trae ropas casuales, y un parche en el ojo. Se le nota inquieto, demasiado perdido en su naturaleza carnívora. Al menos en esta ocasión no hay ningún cadáver, de momento. Y en cuanto lo ve llegar se encoje ligeramente. Hide se percata de su gélida actitud, el cómo se ha cansado de luchar por sostener una benignidad marchita y que está hecho añicos, incluso si en la luz luce como un humano más.

Se miran y sus soledades se comprenden y–

— Ey, no me mataste —dice.

—... Tú no me temiste —le acusa el otro, medio en reproche incrédulo medio en vergüenza.

Así comienza.

 **iv–**

Se llama Ken Kaneki y asegura sin titubeos que su nombre es sinónimo de Desesperación, aunque los kanji se escriban diferentes y en realidad Ken Kaneki signifique otra cosa. Hide no sabe si bromea o no, que posee esta clase de sonrisa de vidrio sosegada que se le clava a quien la vea, chorreando sangre en sus comisuras constantemente, demasiado triste. Si se fija desde un ángulo distinto parece sonrisa de algodón —asesino y suave al tacto— y él decide que le gusta, incluso si es punzocortante y dolorosa.

Ken es un ghoul de un ojo de nacimiento de esos rarísimos que se esconden en las alcantarillas a chapotear en la ansiedad, hijo de una humana y un ghoul, se entera Hide más adelante. Ken se lo cuenta una vez le agarra confianza; que tiene una hermana que va y viene en sus plumas de selva y deseos de destrucción, que su padre es dueño de una cafetería bastante concurrida en el distrito y su madre murió amando y siendo amada.

(— Que Anteiku es un sitio seguro, empero no para mí que muero en vida más que el promedio).

«Y por ello caigo en el hambre y ésta me agobia y me encaja las uñas de clavo y yo grito pero es inútil,

me hundo en mis necesidades básicas».

Sus tripas rugiendo como un dragón. Irracionales. Cruentas.

Hide en un impulso —el mismo día donde todo inició— le invita a Anteiku, sólo para que Kaneki rechace su invitación. A partir de entonces desiste. No obstante, siguen viéndose en el callejón, a diario, semanalmente, cada mes.

Sinsentido alguno ya que–

(—debería entregarte a las autoridades, debería ir al CCG, debería asustarme a montones y evitarte).

Debería y sin embargo–

(—no te he comido de un bocado, no te he magullado la garganta ni desgarrado tu vientre, no te he silenciado para protegerme)

No lo hacen–

(¿por qué?)

Porque–

— Hay algo familiar en ti —confiesa Kaneki de pronto. Ya han transcurrido seis meses desde que se conocieron. Hide niega, con un incendio forestal en su estómago.

— Qué va, hombre.

(sólo me he convertido en tu hogar, el lugar al cual puedes volver siempre, es normal ¿no?).

Y Ken le sonríe, desecho pero con afecto. Lo lastima con su ternura cruel.

 **v–**

Kaneki se hospeda donde puede, con dinero robado de sus víctimas —y asiste a Kamii también para sorpresa suya—. Hide piensa que eso no está bien (no el hecho de que devore a las personas, sino que debería tener una casa y un techo fijos que le transmitan paz, sobre todo para los estudios), así que le ofrece su departamento. Kaneki se muda, con cierta resistencia.

Empiezan a vivir juntos.

Ken tiene un infierno en su cabeza y el alma de nieve y escarcha y se atemoriza más por sí mismo que por dañarlo a él, nota rápidamente.

Hay veces en que despierta a mitad de la noche con gritos ahogados y lágrimas en sus mejillas y Hide debe calmarle, asegurarle que están a salvo (los dos).

(— Todo está bien. Lo sé, siempre lo supe ¿vale?).

Hay veces en que se va y no vuelve en semanas y cuando lo hace tiene la ropa sucia y rubíes escarlatas goteando de sus cabellos y dientes y tiembla y se disculpa.

(— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...).

Y se acurruca contra él, pintando las sábanas, su playera y bóxers para dormir, todo en sangre ajena que Hide ha de limpiar después. Ken le olisquea el cuello y Hide se lo permite y él oye el tum-tum-tum de su caja torácica y defectuosa, esa con que lo quiere casi sin querer. Se calma entonces.

Hide es como una medalla de oro, reluciente. Y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kaneki. Acariciándole los nudillos, la palma, las yemas. Y yendo a la muñeca. Todo con un secretismo compartido, muy despacio. Menos turbado Ken le murmura:

— Eres algo así como una anestesia andante, ¿sabes?

(a tu lado se apaciguan los demonios).

Sonsacándole una carcajada honesta.

— Aah, ¿de veras?

(me alegro, me alegro muchísimo).

Ken asiente. Y le dibuja gatos en los bordes, con sus manos desnudas y una tinta color sonrisa clara casi invisible. Ya no importa la sangre o el apetito antiguos. Está encandilado. Ambos con el corazón hecho un puño y raspado, igual que sus rodillas. Kaneki come sus latidos y Hide a cambio le seca el llanto de veneno y viaja en su pelo de tiza donde deposita un casto beso.

Se cuestiona si morirá queriéndolo o lo querrá hasta morir. Que Ken es despiadado cuando menos se lo propone. Y a él no le interesa en qué se basa su dieta y eso lo hace cómplice y tal vez un idiota pero–

— No te vayas, Kaneki.

—... Qué dices, sigo aquí.

Porque son compañeros de crimen.

(y por eso enterramos este cariño en una tumba compartida,

y yo cierro mis brazos-puertas entorno a tu cuerpo,

te pido en un murmullo de cauce que no te apartes de mi lado).

Dice mucho con sólo quedarse con él.

 **vi–**

Así que Hide le permite incluso que le robe la cordura y el aliento. Que lama sus huesos colorados y tironee su sonrisa de pez de plata hasta desangrarse.

Pero Ken sólo bebe el café de sus ojos.

(y se respiran, por la piel, por la boca, por la herida).


End file.
